The Demon's Origin
by Tony-J-The-Dorthos
Summary: Prequel to "The Unknown Darkness" To understand the myth. You must understand the man behind it. Story about my stories main villain.


**Third Person P.o.V**

_As he hid behind a bush Kronos, youngest Son of Ouranos and Gaea, He squeezed his scythe tight. His mother Gaea, personification of the world, Had convinced him and his brothers that his father held no love for them and that tomorrow he would toss them and their sisters into Tartarus. Gaea created from the most precious metals found in her domain his scythe. She offered it to her sons. But his brothers feared it's power. While he, on the other hand, craved it. His mother had made him promise on the Styx river to release his brothers the Hecatonchires, men with a hundred hands and fifty heads. As well as the Cyclops, one eyed men that were wonderful metal workers. But Kronos had no intention of following through on his promise. He wanted to rule this world and he needed Gaea's help to do so. _

_Once his father was gone he planned on keeping them down there as to ensure that no one challenge him. His brothers knew of this and in turn for their loyalty promised them a piece of the world. Now they all hid as they saw their mother appear from the ground. Her body made of the ground molded into the shape of beautiful woman. Her blonde hair made from the tall grass of a savanna, her dress green and flowing as if the wind was blowing through a field, She opened her eyes and you saw the most bright and glistening gold as if the sun was rising over the ocean._

_She stood there and nodded to her boys hidden in the trees and bushes as they waited for his father. In a wisp of wind that they felt from their hiding spots, there stood there father in his sky blue chiton. He looked like a man in his prime. He had shoulder length hair that mirrored the shade of the sky he was currently under. He had a trim cut beard that acted the same as his hair. He was muscular as if he worked out continuously. His eyes looked like stars in the night sky._

"_Hello my love." said Ouranos. Gaea said nothing as she gave a fake smile. She tempted him forward. The plan was that Gaea would tire him and as he slept his brothers would hold him down while he finished him. _

_**Time skip (After Lemon)**_

_Gaea slipped out of the bed and motioned for the boys to attack. Kronos waited as his brothers all silently flashed by their father who had rolled to the middle of the bed. He stepped out of his hidden position nodding at his brothers as they all pulled out golden chains as one brother each wrapped a chain around his limbs, one on each arm and leg. Oceanus the second eldest on the other hand wrapped his around his father's neck as they all weighed the chains down. As he woke he thundered as he looked at them eyes wide in surprise at the manner in which he had awoken. Kronos finally flashed to the foot of the bed._

_As he did he smiled darkly at his father. "This is the end of your reign father. You have been deemed by the fates unworthy of your title and position. You will be replaced by your son." he said smirking at his father deciding to prolong his agony. He laughed as he castrated him and tossed them in the sea nearby. Ouranos screamed in pain and rage as he was castrated. He shook so hard that for a moment all the men holding him down were lifted for a moment. _

_Kronos swiftly cut his father's limbs off. All the brothers now stood in front of their father as he was just a head and torso. "Any last words old man." Sneered Hyperion. "Kronos, Just as you have overthrown me… Your child will overthrow you… This is my last decree…" As soon as he was finished speaking Kronos severed his head from his body before cutting the torso into many pieces and scattering the pieces over the sea. _

_Gaea came before her sons and smiled. "Now my son. Free your brothers." She smiled. Kronos smiled darkly. He turned to her and held his scythe to her throat. "I think not mother. See father was right. They are too horrible to see the light of day. I believe they are perfect right where they are." Kronos smirked at her. Gaea seethed with rage. But as she looked all her Titanic sons surrounded her. She had a scythe at her neck and was surrounded by her most powerful children. But as she was about to act she saw a vision. _

_In the vision there was a man that had pure black eyes, There was no other color his entire eye was as black as the underworld. Those eyes bore into her through the vision as she slowly blinked and remembered where she was. She held her stomach gently as she glared at Kronos resentfully. _

"_This is not over Kronos. Your father's prophecy, in final breath, shall come to pass. Until then." Those were her final words as she melted into the ground, disappearing from sight. _

_Kronos scoffed looking upon his brothers. "Our parents are fools. The reign of the sons of Ouranos will be long and prosperous!" He smirked his evil eyes glowing as they flashed back to their wives for a day of celebration._

_Little to his knowledge, in the pit Tartarus, Gaea was meeting with her brother, the spirit of the pit. As they spoke a deal was struck. one that would change the world. For Gaea, ancient and powerful, had a plan. For every plan there was a backup plan. Gaea would rule. She would have the last laugh. She would bring hell upon her enemies. But to do so she needed her brother's help. But the lord of the pit's help came at a great cost. In exchange for his help, he ordered the hand of Gaea in marriage._

_Gaea, greedy as she was, decided that this would be a fair trade off. _

_Besides, She did ask him to let her bear his children._

**A/n this is the prequel to my other story. Once it is complete I will return to the Unknown Darkness. Reviews equal support. Support equals inspiration. Inspiration equals updates. So reviews = Updates**


End file.
